In full-duplex communication, both transmit and receive channels may operate simultaneously. However, known duplexer circuits that isolate a transmit channel from a receive channel allow some transmitter signal leakage into the receiver channel. The transmitter signal may also leak to the receiver via other on-chip or off-chip coupling paths. Transmitter signal leakage into the receiver may make received signals hard to detect in a signal processor, resulting in data errors and/or overall reduction in throughput.